


goddamn, you got me looking back

by idk_what_the_heck_to_do



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, i wish there was a m/x tag, well what can you do, γεια σου σια!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_the_heck_to_do/pseuds/idk_what_the_heck_to_do
Summary: [i am just posting this here so my friend can see it, so, if you were wandering off and happened to find this, sorry!]





	1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes to pain and dust. His heart was racing, his breaths scratching his throat as they came in and out. He was running, he realized. What from, he didn’t know. Behind him, people were yelling and cursing, telling him to stop, but something inside him told him that he wasn’t enough of an idiot to obey them.

 With the corner of his eye, he caught a silhouette. A woman, running a few feet in front of him. Was he supposed to be chasing her?  She turned her head, just enough to take a look at him. _“Come!”_ , she yelled. And so, he followed her.

He kept running, hot wind buzzing in his ears and making the cuts on his skin itch. There were moments where he thought he’d lost the woman, but then he’d catch a glimpse of her black clothes and colorful tattoos again, and he would somehow know he was in the right direction. The yelling had stopped, but he could still hear the sound of feet slapping on concrete, and he could tell there was more than just the two of them.  

The noise followed him as he turned left at streets that only went right and kept tripping over obstacles that weren’t even there, until his lungs gave up. His legs folded like paper and he collapsed. But just before his face hit the floor, he felt a pair of arms beneath his own, and a voice he found familiar in a way he did not understand, telling him not to worry, that we got him now. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness swallow him.

* * *

 

 The first thing he noticed when he came back to himself was that he couldn’t move his legs. He didn’t really mind. It wasn’t like he had the energy to stand. Or open his eyes. Or do anything other than just lay there and listen to the people above him.

 "And you are  _sure_  they didn’t shoot him?“, said a woman near him.

 "Just this kind of…gas. Nyx was the only one in the room, he’ll know better”, another woman - the one he had followed- replied. “I  _knew_  these guys were shady”. 

“Why did you let him go alone then? Isn’t going with him part of your  _job_?”

 "We were guarding the doors! How were we supposed to know that some cheapass was going to test a whole new weapon on  _us_  of all people?“

"Not to interrupt your extremely serious blame-throwing, but can we focus on the facts that he’s been unconscious for way too long?” a third person jumped in. He knew that one - they had caught him earlier. “Spec, he is going to be alright, isn’t he?”

“I mean, he should be”, the first woman -Spec- said, uncertain. “Look, I’m not an _actual_ doctor, but his prosthetics haven’t taken any damage, and his vitals seem okay enough”

 _My fucking whats now?,_  he thought, and jolted his eyes open. A white light filled his vision, and he panicked for a full ten seconds before he realized that Spec had been holding a flashlight in front of him the whole time. Her face was pale and square, framed by a mess of blue hair. She didn’t seem to notice that he was awake, until he took his first deep breath - then she jumped. “Fuck! Nyx, buddy, you scared me there!”. She leaned to his ear. “Sorry about the restraints buddy. I didn’t want you to start spasming and hurt yourself or anything”. Then she turned her back, probably to face the others. “He’s up!”

The second woman didn’t bother coming near him or Spec. The third person, on the other hand, literally scrambled to his side.

“Oh thank fuck”, they muttered. They lay a hand on his cheek – it didn’t feel half as uncomfortable as he expected it to be. “You’re alive”

“Sine, take it easy. He just came back. He probably feels like shit”, the woman said from the back of the room.

If Sine heard her, they didn’t show it, their grey eyes remaining fixed on him. “Nyx, can you see me?”

He opened his mouth. His dry tongue stuck on the roof of his mouth, and the words left a sour taste.

“Who is Nyx? Do I know you?”

A third, more pressing question dawned on him.

“Who am _I_?”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll be able to write 4000-word chapters easily. But today is not that day

When Sine was young, they came to the conclusion that some silences could be loud as fuck. There was a certain edge to them, a tension that felt like a subtle grasp on their throat. In this silence in particular, between the nervous glances Spec exchanged with Flare and themself staring Nyx’s emotionless face, Sine was straight-up suffocating.

“So?” he asked, accent just a little more prominent that they were used to. “I’m waiting”

Sine was left opening and closing their mouth, unable to utter some explanation. _I probably look like a fucking fish_ , they thought.

Their moment of despair was interrupted by a breathless Delta storming into the promenade. “Coast’s clear!” he exclaimed. “Let me tell you, I wondered off too far away and barely got in before the dome opened, there should be more warning because one of these days-”. Then took notice of Nyx _literally being strapped down to the fucking bed_ and he paused to address him. “Hey dude. You feeling better now?”

Nyx didn’t respond, a silence which Delta took as an invitation to go and sit down next to him. “Still worried about these bastards?”, he put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t. They’ll never get us now. We’re all ready to go run towards some other trouble”. He threw his head back, laughing. Delta laughed a lot like that, especially when they were back from a meeting that ended with them somehow fucking up and being chased through the streets of some city. Sine had always assumed he just loved the rush. Or he missed running. Maybe both.

Meanwhile, Nyx was shooting confused looks to everyone in the room, which would honestly be pretty cute if it wasn’t distressing. Nyx always did his best never to look confused.

It was Spec that made the start.

“Delta, I don’t – I don’t think he knows who we are anymore”

“No, I don’t, and telling me wouldn’t hurt anyone”, Nyx cried out. He stopped for a moment, and then his face dropped in fear. “Dear God. I’m not being kidnapped, am I? Or held captive?”

Sine wanted to reach for him, reassure him that all would be fine, that he was amongst friends, but their mouth refused to form words. Their head felt strange, like it had just turned into stone. It wasn’t a new feeling, but Sine felt they would never quite get used to it. _Maybe I could get the doc to look into it_ , part of their brain managed to spew out. _But the cost would be-_

“Sine. Sine!” Spec yelled. “Are you even listening?”

“Yes, yes. I’m here” they lied. “You were saying?”  
“I told you to stop staring at the void and take – you know what, nevermind.”   Her voice sounded like it was being filtered somehow. Probably the rock-head. “Flare, please take Nyx to his quarters”

Now, what Sine meant to do was put an arm around Nyx’s waist to help him up. However, they still couldn’t really focus, so what they ended up doing was helplessly touching at his arms and torso, as Flare walked over and put him to his feet. They cursed themself. Why can’t you do anything? Idiot. And then a door closed, and they were alone in the room with two very nervous Lungberd siblings.

“So”, they said absently, “Now what?”

“Spec can fix him”. Delta was holding his head in his hands. He seemed to be shaking a little. Shit. “You can, right?”

“I…I honestly don’t know”, she replied. “We don’t know shit about the gas or how it affected his brain, not to say it might not even be the gas. It could be a head injury. Or one of his implant interfering with his… brain… chemicals. I don’t know guys, I’m not an actual doctor.”

Sine let their legs give up and sat on the floor, their back against the bed’s side. “But you’ll still try? Like, take a look. Just to be sure.”

“What if we went back to Neptune? The labs are still there, and the people there must know what to do.”, Delta suggested. That would be a really good idea, except there was no way they could make such a long trip without Nyx.

The limitations of Sine in their disconnected state had always been peculiar. For example, it could make it hard for them to follow someone who spoke in length or answer a question. However, it seemed to perfectly allow them to be rude, even when they didn’t mean to.

“Look, if you think we could, by any stretch of the imagination, make it across the Belt without a pilot, go ahead. Personally, I would rather go by foot. Without a suit.” Their voice dripped poison, and Delta didn’t let it pass.

“I’m just trying to think of a solution. What’s _your_ plan?”

“You too know that Flare can pilot, right? Like, really well?” Spec interrupted them before this turned into a full-fledged fight. “She can take us across”.

Sine’s mind went back to the first time they saw the asteroid belt to all its glory. They’d been much younger then, but they still remembered their awe when faced with something so grand and ancient. How it took their breath away like few things ever did – even if it was basically floating dust and rocks. And most importantly, how the maneuvers the   ship had to make not to crash made them sick. And that was a ship far better equipped, using the standard routes. There was no way in hell could make it.

“But-” they began to protest, but they found they couldn’t express themselves properly. And what started as a perfectly sound argument came out as a high pitched “We’ll get killed!”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it”, Spec held up her hand, “and I will hear no more on this. Now, go bring Flare and prepare for the takeoff. The dome’s closing again in two hours and I don’t think any of us wants to stay in this place for much longer.”  

**Author's Note:**

> είναι τοσο tiny και υποφέρω


End file.
